


Golden Easter Egg

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor Are Married, Britin - Freeform, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Rewrite, Domestic Fluff, Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, Easter Eggs, Fix-It, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gift Fic, Happy, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Husbands, Implied Mpreg, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Season/Series 05, Pregnancy, Rewrite, Sex, Smut, Surprises, Triplets, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Justin gives Brian a surprise when he opens a golden Easter egg that he hid for him.
Relationships: Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Golden Easter Egg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vic32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/gifts).



> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: Okay so another Mpreg one that didn't start out this way, but oh well. If don't like idea skip to another story. It only talks about it nothing graphic. 
> 
> Vic32 you asked for this back in January or December can't remember and I made it into this.

Justin put the last Easter egg he had made just for Brian in it's hiding spot. Lindsay and Melanie had left with the kids an hour ago. Justin loved seeing the kids and thanks to the fact they lived down the road they saw them every day. However, what he had planned with Brian he couldn't let the kids see these Easter eggs. They were for adult eyes only because they were filled with different sexual things. There was blowjobs, topping, bottoming, toys involved, all the way to the special room in the stables that was locked up. No one had a key to that except for Brian and him. It would have been an office, but Justin got creative with the room. 

He went back in the house finding Brian putting the last of the food into the fridge. They had done a huge Easter egg hunt and family get together. They'd had a lot of fun and the kids had enjoyed it. The big kids had even enjoyed it which was why Justin had spent time making the sexy Easter egg hunt game for Brian. He'd said he was going to go feed the horses, but he'd also hidden about twenty eggs. The last one he really was going to enjoy. He'd let Brian pick what they got to do with that one. He'd put 'My knight's pick of something together.' There was a wide range of things that they could do with that. 

Justin wrapped his arms around Brian from behind once Brian was standing up again. "You have something waiting on you outside. You will need this to collect your surprises with." Justin said with a mischievous tone in his voice. 

Brian looked at the Easter bucket that had been painted by Justin. It was nothing like the ones he'd handmade for the kids which had animals on them. This one had painted dicks on them and Brian smiled. There was one painted area that looked like Justin's mouth around his cock. His husband was definitely an artist. He'd never say it out loud, but he'd had fun when Jenny and Gus asked him to help finding eggs. He'd played one round with Jenny helping her and another with Gus. 

It had been funny when Jenny and Gus had been out there by their selves because Gus had given Jenny more of the eggs than he'd picked up. Gus hadn't even cared when Jenny had won the grand prize in the eggs. However, he'd taken Gus aside when no one was looking telling him that they'd spend the next day together just the two of them. Gus liked that the most even if they saw each other daily and every other weekend he stayed at the house. Plus one full week a month he was there some times Jenny too.

Brian brought his self back to the present after a moment before he took hold of the Easter basket. He turned around kissing Justin showing him how much he loved him. It was also a thank you kiss too because he knew Justin was going to have something good in the eggs. His husband was the best when it came to this. They'd done a sexy scavenger hunt before too and boy had Justin had things planned out at each clue. It had taken three days to finish because at each clue he'd gotten another sexual act preformed before getting the next location. 

"Go have fun and wait to open the eggs till you're done. I want to see your face when you open them. Also there are twenty to be found, but I might have placed a golden one somewhere not out front." Justin said once they broke the kiss. "So I guess there are twenty-one." He smirked because he'd forgotten about the golden one. 

"You are the best husband ever. We will never tell about this though." Brian smiled one of the smiles he only gave Justin before he took off out the kitchen door. 

Justin laughed shaking his head. He wasn't about to tell anyone about this since they might thank he was nuts. He let out a happy content sigh before following Brian out the door. The golden egg was the one he'd put the do something special in. It also contained a book of other sexual favors to be used up during the year. The thing was rather large and the egg would be spotted if he hadn't hidden it really good. It had one more special thing inside of it which Justin couldn't wait for Brian to find out.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Even though they said they'd tell no one Justin did take pictures of Brian looking for the eggs. Some where easy to find and others a little tricky. One of the eggs he'd actually had to use their picnic table to stand on in order to get it hidden. During the day they'd moved the table under the shade tree since it had been so hot out. They hadn't put it back so Justin had stood on it to place the egg. It was the next to last one that Brian found because of that. He'd kept saying he had to look up. 

Brian had looked up in the sky instead of the tree for half of the time. Justin had finally given in laughing telling him to get on the picnic table. Brian had chased him around the yard for a few minutes once he'd found it. When Brian had finally caught him he'd tackled him on the ground tickling him until he'd begged for mercy. They'd been laughing so hard that it took a few minutes to get back up. There might have been a few kisses and hands exploring body parts as well.

The golden egg had been a lot harder to find and it had actually required a tip into the pool. It was in the eighties so by then Brian hadn't minded. Justin had put the egg inside of a box to make sure it didn't get wet. Brian had brought it up setting it on the side, but he'd pulled Justin into the pool before he opened it. Justin had let out a yelp not expecting Brian to pull him in when he'd held his hand out. Once he'd come up for air Brian had pinned him against the side of the pool kissing him. They had made out until they'd both been about to cum. 

Brian had opened him up while he'd been using his hand to get Brian closer. They had barely gotten out of the water before Brian had been inside of him. He'd loved every second of it with Brian holding his hips while fucking him senseless. He'd would have been sliding all over if he hadn't been held down. The only thing he missed about after pool sex was Brian couldn't suck the cum away. The chlorine was horrible to taste and he didn't blame Brian for not doing it. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"Now that we're all showered you can open your prizes." Justin said sitting on their bed with Brian. 

He'd left the box the golden egg was in outside though, but the egg itself he was holding. He wanted to have Brian open it last since it was so special. He watched as Brian started opening the eggs one at a time. Justin had a piece of paper with him so that he could write down which each egg held in order that Brian opened them. He was going to do them in that order or pick two at a time if one had just fuck in it. 

"If I know you and I do, they going to be good ones." Brian said before he started opening the eggs.

Each one that he opened he told Justin what was in them before putting the eggs in the basket. The first one was blowjob and the second one had been blowjob somewhere not so private. Brian laughed before telling Justin to write his office beside that one. The third was either a picnic or a romantic dinner out. Brian had thought for a moment before he had told Justin to make it twenty-two things he'd do. The fourth egg, but fifth item on the things to do was a surprise fuck. It had Brian thinking though because he'd been the one that found the eggs. He'd gotten Justin to put both their names down making the list grow to twenty-three things. He wanted to get his own surprise fuck not just do it to Justin. They were pretty much equals in who got to do who these days. 

Brian remembered the day that Justin had walked into his office shut the door before he'd bent him over the desk and fucked him. He'd already been wearing a plug since that morning. Justin had pulled it out before he'd thrusted into him once he'd lubed up. He'd loved it too and Justin hadn't taken it easy on his already tortured prostate. He'd ended up passing out from the pleasure of being denied all day with the plug and cock ring on him. When he'd woken up moments later from the little death Justin liked to call it, Justin had been sucking the cum back out of his ass. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

They finished out the list which ended with thirty things on the list of what Brian or Justin got. The one egg that Justin had put do something fun the other wants to had been one extra spot. Brian had put down clothes shopping, which Justin had groaned about. Brian had added go to a museum of art with Justin to the list which had Justin smiling one of his sunshine smiles. Two different date nights was added to the one that had said be taking out. It was different from the romantic dinner one because it was more than dinner involved with it. 

Brian had put down going out to dance and fuck in their private room at Babylon. Brian had turned the second closet into their private fuck room there since he hadn't wanted anyone to get the idea it was fine to fuck without protection. It had been six months before they'd gave up completely stopping from having an extra person after they got married. They never had brought anyone home to Britin though. The one that Brian had added for Justin was dinner and a movie or show. 

The rest of them had been sexual acts from cum eating after a fucking to the love making one. Brian's favorite so far was denial of release which had become two since he'd wanted to take Justin apart the same way. Shower sex and SUV sex was in the eggs as well, but Brian had added the 'Vette to vehicle sex not wanting to leave it out. Brian was waiting for Justin to finish writing the last one down so he could open the special egg. He wasn't sure what could be inside of it. 

"Here you go open it, but be sure not to drop anything out. It took me forever to find that egg and get the stuff inside without it bursting open." Justin said handing it over to Brian. 

"What did you put in here a few rocks?" Brian asked before he pulled the egg apart and all the things dropped into the basket he'd grabbed when Justin mentioned it might burst. He didn't want to lose anything out of it. 

There were twelve books of sexual acts inside with twelve coupons for one act to be done each month from it. There was three more books that had different things that weren't sex related in them. They could lead there, but sex itself wasn't involved. The first non-sex book had massage written on each ticket. It was one of the special ones that consisted of the oils and it usually did lead to sex with them. However, there were times that Brian had fallen asleep afterwards. A few times Justin had gotten him off from the rub down alone. 

The second book was filled with shopping coupons. Brian had been grinning at that one since it meant they could be in a store for over two hours at times if he went. The last book had been with coupons to just get away at a moments notice. It could be for the day or a weekend somewhere or right there at home by turning the phones off. Once or twice a year they did that, but the book had twelve tickets for that in it. Brian was already planning his ideas for what they could do. One book had included story time which lately Brian had come to love. Justin would either write him a story of erotica or Justin would read from one of the books they now owned. That always lead to sex between them because it got them hot and turned on.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

There were more things in the egg and Brian picked up the piece of paper that had something on it. 'Do something really special together and not sex' Brian read before he looked up at Justin. He knew it meant more than a holiday away or a romantic dinner, at least in his mind it did. He'd been thinking about something for a couple of months now. He'd actually asked Gus if it was okay since it would affect him too. He smiled before he moved the basket over before pulling Justin to him.

"I know what I want to do. I want to have another set of these baby blue eyes to look into. I'd love a little girl with them, but a boy would be wonderful too." Brian said. "Would you want to have a baby with me?" Brian asked looking into Justin's eyes seeing the answer before Justin knocked him backwards kissing him.

Brian moaned opening his mouth up letting Justin's questing tongue inside of his mouth. Their tongues danced together as they kissed. The love they had for each other showing in the kiss. They didn't stop until they needed air and Justin finally gave the answer that his eyes already had. The ones that Brian wanted more of in his life.

"Yes, yes, a thousand, no a million yeses to that." Justin said before he kissed Brian's face everywhere before claiming his lips again. "I'd love to have a baby with you. You are the best husband in the world." He smiled. He had hoped that Brian would want that. He'd thought about asking him, but he'd put it in the egg hoping Brian would know what he meant. He might have had been obvious about dropping hints.

"You did bring home a crib the other day saying you never knew when we may need the best one on the market. It has a cooling and heating pad with cameras built into it Justin. What else was I supposed to think you were going to want to use it for? Jenny's in a princess bed now so we didn't need a new one for her." Brian said before he turned them so Justin was below him. "Granted you did give our dog and cat their own bed, but a crib?" He asked smiling before he kissed Justin moving his hand over his husband's stomach under his shirt.

Justin laughed putting his hand over Brian's looking up into the man he loved eyes. "I keep finding stray animals so you never know what I might bring home. Though you did object to the snake." He laughed when Brian started tickling him. "If I can go all the way November, but it could be Halloween. I didn't have the stomach flu like we thought." 

"At least not that kind." Brian said before he moved Justin's shirt up kissing his stomach. He couldn't wait to watch it grow with their child inside. He was going to make sure that nobody got near Justin or their child either in a way to hurt it. He'd do anything to protect them. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"Okay, you haven't finished with the things in the golden egg. You can gross out the baby later with all the kisses you want. You have to finish opening the stuff." Justin said moving his hand over the back of Brian's head. 

Brian laughed before he kissed Justin again showing him how much he loved the news. "If I must." Brian said sitting up looking in the basket finding three eggs that were the size of a penny almost. He couldn't even open them since there was no where to be opened at. He looked at them before turning them all around. 

Justin knew Brian was brilliant, but he couldn't help but laugh at Brian trying to figure out what they meant. He had about fell over when the doctor told him since it was rare to start with. It would mean he'd need to be more careful. The doctor had said he'd spend the last three months probably on bed rest, but he'd do it. It was a one time deal since after delivery the womb would have to come out too. It had made him kind of sad, but if they did want more they could always use a surrogate. Daphne had offered her services plenty of times to making babies for them. There was also the chance that Brian might be able to carry too. He hadn't known about that fact he could even carry a child let alone three. 

"Okay, my sweet prince, what in the world are these for cause I got no clue here." Brian said finally when he'd thought they might be candy. 

"Three eggs, which are baby blue, three sets of baby blue eyes." Justin said and he saw the moment it clicked for Brian. 

"You are not leaving this bed for the next six months. I love these little coupons, but we'll have to do them afterwards." Brian said before he started talking about other things that they were going to not be doing. 

"The hell we aren't having sex." Justin said when that was on the list. "You can be Mr. protective dad all you want, but you deny me sex and you can sleep in the stables with the horses." He said crossing his arms giving Brian a look as if he'd lost his mind. "The doctor said as long as I'm not hurting we can continue our sex life all we want. You deny me that right and the only sex you'll get after they come is with your toys." He added in a stern voice that dared Brian to question it.

"Fine, but you aren't going to be leaving this bed unless I'm here." Brian said giving in not wanting to be spending months with the horses when he could be beside Justin. He had been sentenced to that punishment once. He'd gotten rid of Justin's pet snake, but two nights in the sex room in the stables alone was worth not having to look at the python. 

"Deal, now we're having sex so pick one of those things off the list for us to do. I've been craving you inside of me all day." Justin said kissing Brian showing him how much he needed him. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Brian cleared the bed off not bothering to pick something from their list. He already knew what he wanted to do. He got the lube slicking Justin up before he added some to his cock. He lined his self up before sinking into his loving husband. He went slow not because he was worried about hurting Justin, but because he wanted to. He barely even pulled out rocking into Justin getting moans and whimpers from him.

Justin wrapped his arms around Brian kissing him. He was happy and he'd known that now was the right time for this to happen. It could have happened at any time since they'd met the two times they'd had he condom break before they stopped fucking other guys. There was the last three years too since they'd stopped tricking too. Now was when they both had their lives going on the right track though. Even if they'd been married for four years things had been crazy. 

Brian kissed every place he could reach on Justin. He slid his hand over his body too as they got closer. He looked into Justin's eyes that were looking back at him. He never got tired of them showing him how much Justin wanted him still. He didn't want to think of a life where he didn't have Justin in his. They both reached all that they wanted together including their release now. Brian swallowed Justin's moan of pleasure as he emptied into him. 

"I love you and I'm going to love these three just as much." Brian said once they had come down from their high.

"Love you too and I know you will. You're the only one that I would ever want to have my kids with." Justin said curling into Brian as he fell asleep in his favorite position; Brian still inside of him.

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Have a great day everyone hope you have safe holiday and also with all that's going on.


End file.
